The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors and assemblies, and more particularly, to electrical connectors and assemblies that are configured to maintain an electrical connection while in extreme or inhospitable environments.
Electrical connectors provide communicative interfaces between electrical components where power and/or signals may be transmitted therethrough. For example, the electrical connectors may be used within telecommunication equipment, servers, and data storage or transport devices. Typically, electrical connectors are used in environments, such as in offices or homes, where the connectors are not subjected to constant shock, vibration, and/or extreme temperatures. However, in some applications, such as aerospace or military equipment, the electrical connector must be configured to withstand certain environmental conditions and still effectively transmit power and/or data signals.
For example, in one conventional connector assembly, an electrical connector includes a mating face that is configured to engage another connector. The electrical connector includes a plurality of conductors that extend through the electrical connector and into a cavity near the mating face. Each conductor is coupled to or forms into a spring beam that projects into the cavity of the connector. Each cavity and spring beam is configured to electrically couple to a corresponding pin from the other connector when the pin is inserted. However, while the conventional connectors may be effective for friendlier environments, such as in a home or office, the connectors have limited capabilities in maintaining the electrical connection in environments that include extreme temperatures or in environments that include constant shock or vibrations.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical connector that, during the connector's normal course of usage, can withstand conditions harsher than typically experienced in a home or office environment. Furthermore, there is also a need for electrical connectors that offer alternative means for maintaining an electrical connection.